Yo La Amo
by LupitaAzucena
Summary: Kuvira es una gran empresaria y Kyoshi es su nueva secretaria, ¿Qué pasaría si ambas se enamorasen y tuvieran la peor discusión e su vida solo por falta de confianza?


**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DIMartino y Bryan Konietzko._

_**Yo también le hago al Kuvishi xD**_

_**Una Extraña que nació Roleando xD**_

_**Espero y les guste :3**_

_**Advertencias; Mucho drama xD**_

_**Yo la amo**_

* * *

><p>Llegue a casa y Ella aun no llega, he sido tonta al pensar que después de semejante discusión, ella estaría aquí para cuando yo llegara de buscarla.<p>

Fui una tonta, por mi culpa debe de estar vagando en el infernal frio invernal. Pero ya no puedo hacer nada.

Observo mi reloj, son las cuatro y media de la mañana. A paso perezoso me dirijo a la cama y la nostalgia me invadió al ver ese hermoso abrigo color verde intenso que siempre usaba en estas frías épocas. No puedo evitar que mis lagrimas se derramen al tomar su abrigo y abrazarlo con fuerza. Así que después de sollozar en el cálido abrazo del abrigo finalmente caí en brazos del sueño…

Estaba nuevamente con ella…

Ese día de otoño, yo estaba caminando tranquilamente, hasta que choque con alguien, que al parecer o estaba ciego, o llevaba bastante prisa.

− ¡Ten más Cuidado y fíjate por donde caminas! −. Exclame después de chocar con una chica que se limito a recoger un libro que llevaba entre manos antes de chocar conmigo.

− Perdona. −se limito a decir una vez que recogió su mugroso libro. –No fue mi intención ¿Te encuentras bien?- ¡Vaya! Si era educada, pensé que nunca lo preguntaría.

−Claro, Solo fue una pequeña caída −.le conteste con una ligera sonrisa.

−Realmente lo siento. Fue toda culpa mía. Iba algo absorta en mis pensamientos− Me dijo con una pequeña risa.

−Creo que te quito el tiempo, nos vemos, tal vez volvamos a encontrarnos− Se despidió amablemente y siguió su camino, dejándome sumida en mis pensamientos.

Definitivamente era bastante guapa; algo alta, pero no tanto como yo, de tez blanca, cabello negro como la noche y un cuerpo bien formado y fuerte.

Parece que la chica tenía el presentimiento de volver a vernos, y tenía bastante razón. Porque, nos encontramos nuevamente, unos días después de nuestro no tan grato cruce.

Al parecer, ella era para quien iba a trabajar de ese día en adelante como secretaria. Nunca me imagine que esa joven chica a la que le iba a gritar blasfemias sería mi jefa. Ahora agradezco no a verlo hecho.

Ella se veía fabulosa, la vi salir de su oficina a paso lento y firme, usando un abrigo color verde intenso. Podría jurar que en ese momento parecía una militar. Pero, por lo que me habían contado, no debía de mostrar miedo o nervios frente a ella si deseaba que me respetara.

Para mi no existía problema alguno, ya que nunca me ponía nerviosa frente a la personas, aunque, yo demostré lo contrarío cuando se acerco a mi y me vio de pies a cabeza como si tuviera algo extraño en toda la ropa. Por alguna razón el simple hecho de estar cerca de ella me causaba un cosquilleo extraño y un nerviosismo inevitable. Ese era el efecto Kuvira, cuenta la leyenda que esa mujer lograba poner a cualquier persona nerviosa, los sobrevivientes decían que se debía a la gran superación, éxito y arrogancia que poseía por ser dueña de mas de 3 empresas a nivel mundial a su joven edad.

El tiempo fue pasando, la primavera se llevo la nieve de invierno, el verano trajo consigo al calor y lluvias, Otoño se llevo el follaje de los árboles y cuando la nieve volvió a aparecer Kuvira y yo comenzamos a volvernos mas cercanas.

Últimamente insistía en llevarme con ella a sus viajes de negocios, no podía negarme, esa mujer siempre me ponía todo difícil para no encontrar excusa buena que valiera. A decir verdad los viajes no eran tan malos, los lugares donde se reunían ella y los demás inversionistas eran bastante bellos.

A decir verdad, me costaba asimilar la idea de que un sentimiento nació en mí por Kuvira y que cada vez se iba haciendo más grande.

No fue hasta que ella me invito a cenar, estaba impactada, solo atine a decir que si y cuando Kuvira regreso a su oficina a seguir con los papeleos el nerviosismo se apodero de mi y atormento a mi mente con numerosas preguntas.

Esa noche, me llevo al restaurant más lujoso de la ciudad, en donde un simple vaso de agua no costaba menos de mil Yuanes. Comí comida que nunca en mi vida creí existente.

Y me dio la sorpresa que nunca en mi vida espere…

−Dime… ¿alguna vez te ha sentido cautivada por una persona?−. Me pregunto con cierto tono melancólico, mientras observaba su copa de vino.

−Si, aunque a veces me doy cuenta de lo que realmente siento es amor−. Le respondí algo distraída.

−Tienes razón, en veces ese tipo de sentimientos cambian a, el amor.− me contesto ella mientras me miraba con sus bellos ojos verdes esmeralda.

De un momento a otro, el dueño de tan prestigioso restaurante, apareció y comenzó a hablar con Kuvira.

−Kuvira, querida… necesito un gran favor…− Parecía preocupado.

− ¿Qué necesitas Bataar?− lo miro con la mirada que siempre ponía cuando estaba molesta o harta por alguna razón.

−Canta dos canciones por favor− Soltó el joven hombre casi ocultándose debajo de una roca para que Kuvira no lo matara.

− ¿Quieres que cante? −Kuvira parecía más sorprendida que molesta –Solo te ayudare por esta vez ¿ok?−

−Gracias! Te amo Kuvira!−. El hombre se retiro rogando porque Kuvira viviera cien años más para sacarlo de aprietos.

− ¿Cantas? − de alguna manera, me sorprendió saber ese talento que jamás imagine en una mujer como ella.

−Si… aunque prefiero la danza− eso explicaba la flexibilidad que note en ella.

Al parecer el que cantara no fue mas que un truco para poderse declarar, me dijo que me amaba y yo acepte… también la amaba.

En el momento más hermoso de ese sueño desperté…

Recordé los buenos tiempos con mi Kuvira, las épocas si peleas, porque después de algunos años de relación, tres para ser exacta, nos mudamos juntas a un hermoso departamento, donde comenzamos una nueva etapa de nuestra relación.

Nunca habíamos peleado, si que fue hasta 1 mes en que comenzaron las peleas. Y yo creo que porque no he tenido la confianza suficiente… ni ella a mi.

Hace dos semanas realizo un viaje de "negocios" pero yo no le creo que fuera de negocios, yo organizó toda su agenda y correspondencia.

Después de que llego, llegaron algunos cargos millonarios a su tarjeta de crédito personal y cartas de una chica, aunque no se que dicen ya que están en francés.

Kuvira se ha negado rotundamente a contarme en que anda, me preocupa ella porque llega por la madrugada a nuestro departamento, tengo suerte si logro que coma dos comidas al día, porque adelgazo mucho.

Las ojeras se han apoderado de sus ojos, el cansancio se le nota cada vez más y su irritabilidad se sale de control. Me duele que ella no confié en mi, me duele pensar que tal vez se haya cansado de mi y tenga a muchas mas.

Debo salir a buscarla, puede que tenga a otras…

Pero si yo no voy por ella nadie lo hará. Podría salirse a beber de nuevo.

Y yo se que odia que peleemos, además ella es capaz hasta de atentar contra su vida y todo por mi culpa.

No puedo evitar recordar nuestra discusión;

− ¿Dónde estuviste?− mi enojo era mas que notorio, y como no iba a serlo, quedamos de vernos para cenar y ella me hizo esperar media hora.

−Perdóname, el trafico estaba horrible− comento ella con un humor impropio de como estuvo toda la semana.

−Segura de que no fue otra de tus aventurillas− Solté con bastante molestia.

− ¿Por qué reaccionas así amor?− Me pregunto obviamente preocupada y algo triste por la acidez con la que le hable.

− ¿Por qué? ¡Aun tienes el descaro de preguntarlo!− arroje de pronto.

− ¿De que hablas?− se que luchaba internamente para no gritar o reaccionar violentamente.

− ¡Pues de que mas!, de la aventuras que tienes con otras mujeres, por ejemplo hace 2 semanas, o cuando llegas hasta la madrugada o cuando no llegas a ninguna hora a la oficina.− No podía seguir conteniéndome.

−Cálmate, todo tiene una explicación, pero aún no puedo dártela− ¿Así que no podía darme una explicación, pero yo si le explicaba de todo? Eso no sería posible.

−¿¡Y Porque no!?− fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

−Por que…− a no, ahora me escuchaba a mi.

− ¡Ah ya se! Es porque andas de puta y no quieres que uno te diga nada, no seas altiva mi amor, es posible que todas las demás perras arrastradas que tienes a tus pies te soporten esto, ¡pero yo no! ¿Sabes que mas? ¡Ni quien te aguante con ese carácter horrendo y tu maldito ego!

− ¡Escúchame bien Kyoshi!. –había colmado su paciencia− ¡El día que tengas pruebas en mano de que tengo a otras en mi vida, dejare que alguien como tu me insulte! ¡Mientras yo sepa que no hago nada malo y que no te engaño con absolutamente nadie, no soportare falsas acusaciones! –y antes de que pudiera refutarle dejo todas sus cosas y se marcho susurrándome al oído− si tan mala soy, nunca me volverás a ver. Has lo que quieras con las empresas y con todo lo que tengo, ya me canse de esto.

Tome mis llaves y su abrigo, para salir a buscarla. Pero antes de salir un paquete llego, lo abri, contenía unos vestidos preciosos y todos de mi talla, había algunas botellas de vino finísimo y trufas de chocolate francesas, al final del paquete había una carta escrita por Kuvira, las lagrimas de arrepentimiento comenzaron desbordarse por mis ojos, porque…

Ella jamás me fue infiel, todo lo hizo para comprarme un regalo especial…

No podía sentirme mas estúpida y culpable que en ese momento, así que sin perder tiempo Salí a buscar a Kuvira, A mi amor, la única que fue capaz de soportarme toda la semana con mis regaños porque me ama, quien bajo solo para conseguirme vestidos únicos de los que jamás existiría otro diseño igual y la única que soportaría vivir sabiendo que su pareja desconfía de ella.

Una nevada feroz recién comenzaba y me nublaba la visibilidad. La busque nuevamente por horas. Estaba por darme por vencida, cuando encontré algunas gotas de sangre sobre la nieve y vidrios rotos de una botella de wisky.

Seguí el rastro, y la encontré tirada entre la nieve, un gritillo de horror me salió al descubrir las largas cortadas que comenzaban de su codo y terminaban en sus muñecas, el miedo de perderla me recorrió todo el cuerpo y la culpa me comía por dentro, porque sabia que esto era mi culpa.

Rápidamente llame a una ambulancia que tardo mucho, y yo solo trate de hacer entrar en calor a mi amor, al parecer estaba delirando porque hablaba algunas incoherencias, pero lo que mas me desconcertó fue cuando dijo; No me dejes Kyoshi, perdóname por favor.

Yo solo la abraze más fuerte tratando de mantener el calor

−Cariño… tú deberías de perdonarme a mí… Perdóname Kuvira…− El pecho me duele no puedo creer que aun en sus delirios este pidiéndome perdón, cuando claramente la única que debería pedir perdón debería ser yo.

La ambulancia llego pero no me dejaron ir con ella. Tuve que esperar varias horas para que me dejaran verla. Ella estaba mal, perdió mucha sangre, estaba intoxicada por consumir demasiado alcohol y sufrió una neumonía, ella estaba al borde la muerte, pero por suerte lograron salvarla.

Kuvira recupero la conciencia cuatro días después de estar en el hospital, no me separe de su lado en ningún momento…

− ¿Kyoshi?− Su voz sonaba débil y ronca.

−Aquí estoy amor.−

−Perdóname…−

−No puedo perdonarte amor, porque no hiciste nada malo− yo solo me eche a llorar –El paquete llego ese mismo día…−

− ¿Y te gusto?− Idiota, aun en los momentos mas críticos de su salud no dejaba de pensar en mi.

−Claro que me gusto, me encanto… pero amor perdóname… no debí juzgarte antes de saber la verdad, me siento culpable− mis ojos llorosos se encontraron con los de ella por primera vez desde que peleamos− Perdóname, todo esto no te hubiera pasado si no fuera tan estúpida.

−No digas eso− Kuvira limpio las lagrimas de mis ojos con la debilidad que tenia en su cuerpo y me dijo algo inesperado – ¿te parece si cuando salga de aquí no te vuelvo a mentir?, porque parece que mentir mata –Termino con una risa débil y una sonrisa que valió mas que todos os millones del mundo.

−Boba− reí después de tanto llorar y la bese, saboreé sus dulces labios como si la vida se me fuera en eso… la extrañaba, extrañaba sus bromas y ahora se que jamás me permitiré perderla nuevamente.

Porque no importa lo que haga, yo la amo y ella me ama a mí.


End file.
